


Howdy

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Vaginal Fingering, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: There’s just something about Dean in a cowboy hat.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Howdy

“Say it again,” you breathe, catching the full pillow of his bottom lip between your teeth. “Say it for me.”

“Say what?” Dean smirks, breaking away to pull at the clasp of your dress pants.

“The thing - you know…” you wrap your fingers around his wide wrist, and he stills, jade eyes flicking to yours. “Say the thing. In that voice.”

“What - howdy?” And you’ll be damned if that doesn’t send a rush of molten heat to settle between your thighs.

“Yeah,” you say, voice husky. “Yeah - that.”

Dean grins, sets back to working your pants open. “Howdy, ma’am,” he drawls. “Mind if I ask ya a few questions?”

“Not at all…” you moan out the words, tip your head back against the wall. “Just keep touching me.”

At that, Dean slides his hand down underneath your panties, palm up, fingertips delving into the slick flesh underneath. “I’d be obliged, ma’am.” You almost roll your eyes, hell, you do - but only because he’s working those thick fingers into your buttery heat.

You’re panting in no time at all, hips humping into his palm as he finds a _delicious_ rhythm. “Fuck,” you croak, “yeah, just like that, cowboy-”

“Well,” he cuts in, “ain’t you just good enough t’eat.” You whimper. “Think I might do just that, pretty lady. Eat that pussy til ya holler. Think you’d like that, huh?”

And, _holy hell, _that has you clenching and shuddering, has you dripping into the meat of his palm.

Dean’s beaming by the time you come down, eyes dark underneath the smoky shadow of his hat.

“Fuck me,” you boldly gasp, hot all over. “Ride me like a fucking stallion.” Christ, you’ve never been so goddamned horny. “But keep this on,” you glitter, flicking the brim.

Dean’s gaze roves over you, lips parted in a kind of gleeful awe. “Yes, ma’am.”

And, okay - fine. You’re woman enough to admit that Dean isn’t the only one with a cowboy kink.


End file.
